Azriel, the Angel of Wrath
Azriel, the Angel of Wrath can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Azriel, which comes from the Kingdom of Heaven's Special Mission: (Mission Name) ). You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic Information = Azriel has roughly X million health. Up to 135 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 45 people levels 150+ :* 30 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 = Attacking Azriel = Strategy for Azriel requires watching, waiting, and performing the correct action at the correct time to minimize damage to your party and maximize damage to the dragon. The power of primary attacks is affected by the health of the party. Attacks at minimal health appear to be approximately 40-50% as powerful as attacks at full health, making it important for the party not to overwhelm its healers through self-damaging, but ineffectual, repeated attacks when health is low. If you continue to strike Azriel when the party health is low, you will do relatively more damage to the party than you will to Azriel, so it is a good idea to have a patient team that works together. If you are looking for a "whenever" class and are willing to expend energy throughout the fight, you are best to choose Cleric to heal, or Warrior to strengthen, as both can use their secondary abilities throughout the fight. (Even after the party reaches maximum strength, Warrior strengthening continues to provide its healing side-effect.) If you choose Mage or Rogue, you will have to wait to use your secondary ability until your character's class role is called for in the status window. These classes are good choices for those who would prefer to expend less energy during a fight. The class focus changes randomly during the course of battle after each 3-8 hour open window expires. If the status bar is already full for the current class function (e.g. cripple or deflect), or the current status pertains to a different class, secondary attacks for Mages or Rogues will have no effect and simply return (0) effect. For more information on the different classes, please see the Class page. Azriel Power Attack Damage Formula ??? Siege Weapons While fighting Azriel, there are 6 different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. Catapults * Needs 30 people to launch * Does 28,000,000 damage Ballista * Needs 60 people to launch * Does 32,500,000 damage Fire Catapult * Needs 90 people to launch * Does 40,000,000 damage Silverlight Angels * Needs 120 people to launch * Does 45,000,000 damage Phoenixes *Needs 200 people to launch *Does 47,500,000 damage Blizzard * Needs 200 people to launch * Does 52,500,000 damage Total Damage: 245,500,000 Approx - 40% of required damage = Battle Lore = Before The Quest: (Quest Name) Quest Completion Azriel Summoned Azriel Slain = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack When attacking, you will earn... *X-Y experience per hit *0-Q00,000 gold per hit (Depends on level) (Sometimes W00,000) *0-2 Demi-points per hit When using your energy, you will earn... *10-18 experience per energy use *0-400,000 gold per energy use (Depends on level) *0-2 Demi-points per energy use Rewards After Slaying Azriel Rare Chance Drops * Avenging Mace * Zealot Robes * Celestial Helm * Holy Aura * Gladiator * Arcanist * Hellkite Minion Epic Chance Drops * Deliverance * Consecration * Purgatory * Blood Flask * Arcangels Battlegear Legendary Chance Drops * Soulless Pendant * Alpha Bahamut Artifact Epic Summoner Chance Drops (Note: Only the summoner is eligible for this drop) * Angelic Rebirth = Notes = * Introduced May 21, 2010 = See Also = * Azriel Loot Data * Azriel Attack Formula * Class Category:Monsters